Mickey,Goofy,Donald vs Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles
Info Which trio of anthromorph animals will win? Pre-Fight NO RESEARCH JUST BLOODSHED DBX!! Fight Mickey,Goofy,Donald were walking around DBX Fanon Wiki,suddenly Golden Moustache says: "Mickey,Goofy,and Donald.... VS Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles." Mickey,Goofy,Donald and Sonic,Tails,and Knuckles are teleported to a forest. Sonic looks at Mickey and rolls his eyes. "And they call me a rat...." Mickey is offended. "I'm not a rat! i'm a mouse!" Sonic: "Yeah,whatever,let's just start this fight." Team Mickey and Team Sonic get in their fighting positions. Only one team would live. HERE WEEE GOOOOOO!!!!!! Sonic starts the battle by speedblitzing Mickey,however Mickey pulls out his keyblade and slashes at Sonic. Sonic: "Woah!" Sonic barely avoids getting his stomach slashed and spindashes at Mickey,who dodges,Mickey and Sonic then appear as black and blue blurs attacking each other,until Mickey punches Sonic in the jaw,almost knocking him out,Sonic is stunned for a bit. Mickey proceeds to slash at Sonic,but Sonic regains his senses and steps a few meters back to avoid getting slashed. Mickey pulls out a cannon out of nowhere,confusing and surprising Sonic. Sonic: "What th-" He gets a cannon ball to the stomach and sent flying in a tree. "Aha!" Mickey says,happy,he goes to where Sonic is and attacks him with his keyblade,but Sonic dodges and pummels Mickey multiple times in the face,he then turns in a ball and jumps,hitting Mickey in the head,tearing off a bit of skin and flesh,the head bleeding a bit. Sonic chuckles as he starts pummeling Mickey even more. Meanwhile,Goofy is fighting Tails,who proceeds to punch Goofy in the face with magic hand,he then uses a flash bang and throws the bomb which causes an explosion on Goofy's face,Goofy's face is now black like those typical dynamite explosions,but he regenerates,Goofy turns in Super Goof and flies at Tails,who uses a shield bot to create a forcefield,however Super Goof after a bit,destroys the forcefield,sending Tails flying,Super Goof follows but can't see Tails. Turns out,Tails is flying above Super Goof with the tornado,he proceeds to shoot missiles at Super Goof,who realizes this but is too late and is hit by them,but they don't do notable damage,Super Goof flies at the tornado and attempts to punch it but it dodges and its machine guns start shooting at Super Goof who dodges them,Tails uses the energy ball cannon and starts shooting energy balls at Super Goof,he dodges all of them but when he is about to get close,Tails shoots an energy ball at Super Goof's chest sending him a bit back,but Super Goof grabs the tornado and swings it around,sending it to the ground,the tornado crashes but Tails survive,he gets out,but he is surprised to see Super Goof in front of him,Super Goof attempts to end Tails but....his transformation ends. "Uh oh." Goofy says. Tails smiles as he uses the magic hand to punch Goofy in the nose,making it bleed a bit. Goofy: "Ow!" Goofy uses his toonforce to clone himself,Tails is confused,not knowing who is the real Goofy,the Goofies start attacking him all at once,getting him off guard. They punch him and kick him,before the real Goofy kicks him away,Tails is damaged with some bruises and gets up. Tails puts the helmet on him,The goofies attempt to hit him but it does no damage. Tails uses magic hand punching the goofies,making them disappear. Tails proceeds to spindash at Goofy,who literally turns in a vampire bat (it actually is an ability of Goofy) and dodges. Tails is surprised at seeing the transformation. Tails throws various bombs at the bat who dodges them all,it then flies at Tails. Meanwhile. Donald and Knuckles are doing a combo of punches at each other,both blocking them,they have a pretty angry expression. Knuckles proceeds to duck interrupting the combo they were doing and uppercuts Donald,he then jumps high in the air and starts punching him over and over before punching him in the jaw,sending him flying towards the ground,Donald gets up and shakes his head. Knuckles is flying at him about to punch him but Donald grabs his fist and proceeds to punch him right in the nose making it bleed,and also sending Knuckles flying towards multiple trees,him getting bruises. Donald charges at him ready to punch him with his fists but Knuckles gets up and punches Donald in the stomach,sending him meters back. Knuckles grabs Donald by the neck and starts pummeling him,but Donald isn't injured and proceeds to kick Knuckles in the stomach with alot of force,sending him to the ground,Donald gets on top of him and punches him alot of times,making Knuckles' face bleed and giving him a black eye. Donald proceeds to then grab Knuckles by the legs and spins him around,before throwing him on the ground,making a large crater. Meanwhile. Mickey recovers and catches Sonic off guard by slashing his chest with his keyblade,Sonic screams in pain and stops pummeling Mickey,who is bleeding from his eyes,and nose. Mickey pulls out a revolver (he can actually do that with his hammerspace,not even joking) and starts shooting multiple times at Sonic,who dodges them with ease. Mickey proceeds to put away his revolver and teleports behind Sonic slamming his keyblade against the back of his skull,sending Sonic to the ground. Mickey slams his keyblade against Sonic's skull multiple times,almost breaking it,Sonic vomiting blood heavily from his almost crushed head. Mickey pulls out his revolver and shoots Sonic in the back of the head,making a large hole and making Sonic's jaw explode,releasing alot of blood,some teeth flying out of Sonic's mouth and a part of his eye getting removed,Sonic's head's side exploding too,Sonic's head drops to the ground,knocked out. Meanwhile. The bat slams itself against Tails with enough force to make him lose his balance,Goofy proceeds to then turn back to normal and kicks Tails,breaking his helmet armor and sending him out of it. Tails is stunned for a bit,allowing Goofy to think,after a bit a thought bubble appears with a giant anvil,Goofy gets a lightbulb on top of his head and he grabs the anvil,dropping it on Tails' head,before Tails can react his head is crushed by the anvil,him dropping on the ground and bleeding everywhere. Mickey,Goofy,and Donald look at each other. "It looks like we won." Mickey said. "But,we are still in the arena..." Goofy says. "I hear something." Donald says. Sonic stands up,his face still damaged,he looks at Team Disney. "Chaos.....Emeralds!" Sonic pulls out the seven chaos emeralds and become Super Sonic,his wounds going away. Knuckles and Tails are revived too,Knuckles in his hyper form,Tails in his super form. Super Sonic smirks,looking at Team Disney. Super Sonic,Hyper Knuckles,and Super Tails speedblitz and beat up Team Disney,making them bleed heavily,Hyper Knuckles grabs Donald by the neck and proceeds to punch him violently,sending him underground. Hyper Knuckles jumps in the hole. Super Sonic grabs Mickey by the neck,crushing it slowly,making blood go to Mickey's throat,Mickey can barely breath. Super Sonic throws him to the ground,and looks at him with a smirk. "Any last words?" Mickey vomits blood and then says: "Super Mickey." "Huh?" Super Sonic says,confused. Ludving Von Drake's superhero machine appears next to Mickey and Mickey quickly gets up and lunges at it entering. Mickey exits it,becoming Super Mickey,all his wounds healing. Goofy proceeds to become Super Goof. and Donald is sent flying out of the hole,Hyper Knuckles following. Donald gets extremely angry,he punches Hyper Knuckles in the chest,sending him flying through ALOT of trees,Donald follows him immediately and starts punching him more,but Hyper Knuckles is not damaged,Donald channels Amulet Power,he proceeds to punch Hyper Knuckles,damaging him this time,Donald proceeds to do a combo of punches before Hyper Knuckles can react and kicks him in the ribs,almost breaking them as Hyper Knuckles is slammed to the ground,Donald proceeds to then slap Hyper Knuckles so hard his cheek's flesh is torn apart. "Knuckles!" Tails says,worried about Knuckles. Super Sonic flies at Donald but Donald uppercuts him and throws him at Super Tails who dodges with ease. While Super Sonic is flying Super Mickey comes and grabs him and starts punching him over and over before slamming him against the ground. Super Tails charges at Super Mickey but Super Goof appears in front of Super Tails and punches him in the nose,making it bleed a bit and sending him away. Super Mickey proceeds to then slam Super Sonic violently against the ground that he's knocked out of his form,Super Mickey reverts and slashes Sonic multiple times across the stomach,guts coming out,Sonic screams in pain. Super Mickey proceeds to revert back to base form and slashes Sonic's throat,blood coming out,Sonic chokes on his own blood until he finally dies. Super Tails sees that and is angered,he proceeds to grab Mickey and punches him violently,doing a combo of punches and kicks. Super Goof comes from behind and punches Super Tails in the back so hard,that his back is broken,sending him to the ground,Tails is knocked out of his super form. Tails lets out a gasp as he feels his back broken. Super Goof reverts back to normal and he then proceeds to pull out a baseball bat,hitting Tails multiple times in the back breaking it completely,Tails screaming in pain,Goofy proceeds to then hit Tails in the head with enough force,splitting Tails' head open,Tails then falls to the ground,dead,blood everywhere. Hyper Knuckles gets up and punches Donald in the face,sending him flying to the ground. Hyper Knuckles notices Sonic and Tails are dead. "Oh no!" he says. Hyper Knuckles growls as he looks at Donald,but Donald gets so angry he becomes Duck of Doom,he proceeds to then destroy the earth,Hyper Knuckles screaming in pain as he's destroyed along with the planet. Duck of Doom,Mickey,and Goofy are left in a void. "Donald,you destroyed the planet!" Duck of Doom growls,but then he recreates the earth,Team Disney travels back to the planet,to the forest area they were in. "Mickey,Goofy,and Donald win!" Golden Moustache's voice is heard. Team Disney is teleported back to DBX Wiki,same with Team Sonic. Results The winners are Mickey,Goofy,and Donald!Category:Animals Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:Video Games vs Cartoons themed DBXs Category:Disney VS Sega Category:The Golden Moustache Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Sonic vs Mickey and Friends' themed DBXs